


Soft

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: (chunky!), Autistic Character, Biting, Cell actually tries to accommodate his student's needs because he has to be perfect, Cell likes em big he likes em chunky, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Sex, chubby character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Cell gets himself a new student, and he finds the Saiyan woman to be a bit... Unique.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> see bottom for an image of Nara.
> 
> Also if u liked the fic please leave some feedback!

“Teach me.”

Cell snorted, brought out of his dozing. He looked around a moment but saw no one. He frowned. He must of been dreaming. Ever since he had been brought here to teach it was a never ending chorus of patrollers asking for him to teach them. He did not like the idea of weaklings demanding him to train them also plaguing his dreams.

He closed his eyes, intending to doze off again.

And was promptly kicked in the shin. He jerked, looking down and was met with the sight of one of the tiniest saiyans he had ever seen. She had to be the height of Frieza’s first form.

He held back the strong desire to utterly pummel her into the dirt for getting her boot scuffs on his shiny carapace. He put on the fakest smile he could. “Hello there. I didn’t know children were allowed up here.”

She looked at him blankly. “I’m twenty nine.”

Cell rubbed his lips together. Obviously! Despite her diminutive size she had quite the voluptuous figure. “Are you sure? You’re short enough to be twelve.”

“I’m twenty nine.” she repeated.

She still looked up at him with a blank expression, her black eyes boring into him. “Alright, and why are you here?”

“I want you to teach me.”

Oh good he actually had an excuse to beat her up. “Very well. I will give you a trial run. Lets see if you can learn my ‘all clear’ strike and if you perform well…. I will consider it.”

She lifted her fists, finally expressing an emotion, a small smile on her face, though her eyes still had that oddly blank quality to them. 

He doubted she would last a minute against him.

\---

He hated saiyans.

Cell ground his teeth. How was he supposed to know the girl, named Nara, already knew how to transform to super saiyan three? He had thought she was just a little newbie wanting to get a big time tutor right off the bat, which happened a lot. 

But no, she was already quite skilled and had already trained under several other notable mentors, such as Goku.

“I’m here.”

Cell turned around, frowning. “You are late.”

Nara tilted her head, looking at the space above his head. She never looked him in the eye for more than a few seconds at a time. She had a lot of quirks like that. Her sense of humor was weird. She hardly ever got any of his jokes. His teasing went over her head or was taken to heart and would often get upset.

And when she did get the joke her laughter seemed oddly forced. Like she was just laughing because she was supposed to.

“I was distracted.” she scratched her upper lip, her tail swishing along the dirt, “I got to talking about food with Majin Buu. I lost track of time.”

“You are two hours late. That is inexcusable.” Cell set his hands on his hips, looking down at her, “I’m going to have to train you extra hard to make up for lost time now.”

“I’m sorry.” Nara mumbled, meeting his eyes just for a second before moving to look somewhere below his chin.

“I doubt it.”

Her face became an indiscernible jumble of expressions before settling on ‘kicked dog’. “I am. I really am. I’m sorry.”

“Then look me in the eye and say it. Where is your discipline?”

She didn't do as he said, a look of annoyance on her face. “Leave me alone.” she snapped, turning away from him and flat out walking away, leaving him flabbergasted.

Him leave her alone? Was she serious? Who bothered him for training?

He went to Goku later that day, much to his chagrin. She trained with him a lot. Maybe he knew what was wrong with her. Cell didn’t like failure, and he would be damned if he didn’t teach her everything he knew like he did all the others who came to him.

Goku scratched his cheek as Cell finished speaking. “Oh you noticed that too?”

“Of course I noticed it. How could I not? What is wrong with her?”

“Well, nothing. She’s just different.” Goku looked up in thought. “Lets see… What did Trunks say? Oh right. Autism. She has that.” Goku looked at him with a smile, and Cell looked back blankly.

“I don’t know what that is. Is it something Saiyans get?”

“You don’t get it. You are born with it. Humans, Saiyans.... I think everyone can potentially have it. It's just a different way of thinking really. They don’t get jokes. They tend to hyper focus. Really bad at social cues. Not that great at empathy-”

Cell interrupted what he assumed was just Goku parroting what Trunks had told him. “Sounds like you.”

“Yeah. It kinda does doesn’t it? But I think it's just because I hit my head as a baby.” He frowned then and held his chin, “Or maybe it wasn’t… Hmm.”

Cell didn't even know what to do with that information. “So she was born with it?”

“Yeah-huh.” Goku looked up in thought yet again, “She gets less awkward the more comfortable she is with ya. She got friendly with me really fast but some people she’s annoyed so badly they won’t even talk to her.”

“.... Frieza?”

“Frieza.” Goku confirmed, “She rebounded on Cooler and he was way more patient with her and it worked out really well.”

“And you know all this how?”

“She told me. She talks a lot.”

Nara didn’t talk a lot around him. In fact she was mostly silent unless he spoke to her directly. “How do I get her more comfortable with me?”

Goku smiled at him. “Wow you want her to like you? Look at you Cell getting all-”

“I will punch you if you finish that sentence.”

Goku laughed. “Okay okay. Um… Just praise her when she does well. Be lenient when she is a little late… or a lot late. She is a really dedicated fighter. Once she gets comfortable with you, you won't be able to shake her off.”

\-----

Goku had not been lying.

After a few training sessions with Cell’s new, more patient and… Supportive training style, Nara started being on time more. He did make sure, however, to not let his other students know she was getting special treatment.

It wasn't all that special, really. He still pushed her very hard but he made sure to do it slowly enough that she didn’t notice it. She was easily frustrated he found.

He had wrapped up another training session, Nara mastering his Perfect Shot. He praised her a job well done and offered her a pat on the head.

And then she did not leave. She stayed up on the mountain and ate her very large lunch. After a bit she held out one of the bento boxes to him. “Want some?”

Was this progress? It must of been. He did not refuse, even though he was not one to eat like everyone else did. It was tasty though.

Then came the chatting.

She did indeed have a lot to say. About fighting, about food, and about the dinosaurs over on earth, which she had become rather taken with after a mission stopping a t-rex from eating a young Gohan.

“I like the ones with long necks.”

“Mhm.”

“One is called ‘apatosaurus’. Did you know that means ‘deceptive lizard’? I wonder what makes it deceptive.”

“I have not the faintest idea.”

Nara continued, surprisingly focused on the training spar despite her never ending chatter. Cell let her talk. As long as she was training well he would let her keep talking.

“We didn’t have things like that on planet Vegeta.” Nara said, giving Cell’s torso a hard punch.

“That brings up something else, my dear. Why did you seek Frieza for training when he was the one who destroyed your planet?”

Nara stopped in her movements. Looking up at him. For a moment he wondered if she perhaps had not known.

“Is it weird that I did?” she asked.

“A truly smart person would take advice and training from even their enemies.” Cell replied, “So no. You are practical and intelligent.”

She smiled up at him. “You called me smart… Frieza said I was an inbred ape.”

Cell felt a pang of rage at that, which caught him off guard. “Does anyone else insult your intelligence?”

“Vegeta.”

Cell put a hand on her shoulder. “I would take nothing Vegeta says to heart. Take none of their words. For I know you are very intelligent and clever. And as the perfect being, I am the best to judge that.”

Nara’s smile got bigger. “Can I hug you?”

Cell coughed a moment, looking around. “I… Suppose?” He lifted his hands as Nara went up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze. He set a hand on the top of her head, patting her light brown hair.

She was quite soft.

She let him go after a long moment, then proceeded to turn around and fly away. Cell made a confused sound. They had not even finished training.

\-----

She became even more present in his everyday life. Hanging around him for hours and asking him to go places with her. His other students took to calling her ‘the stalker’ which Cell promptly stopped the moment he heard them say it.

He didn’t hate her being around. She gave him his space when he asked for it. Besides, he figured it was just a part of her… quirks. Goku mentioned she would do such a thing after all.

Finally after several requests to go into the city with her, Cell gave in, following her around the recreation area. She bought him a chocolate covered banana to eat. He took it and ate it, still not enthused with eating. But it did taste good, so why not indulge?

“Did you like it?” Nara asked, quickly devouring another stick of yakitori.

“It was satisfactory.” Cell mused, smiling down at her, “May I have one of those too?”

She paused, looking at her large carton of yakitori. After a bit she took up three and handed them to him.

Cell ate them with the same gusto she did, licking his lips. Oh that had been delightful. “Thank you for sharing.”

“Well if it isn’t the perfect bastard and the idiot.”

Cell looked over his shoulder, unimpressed. “Frieza. I see you are mingling with the pions, as you put it.”

“Hardly. I am here for some relaxation and food.”

“So the lazy emperor decided to get off his… Well I guess you are still sitting on your ass aren’t you?” Cell threw the skewers away, “Now, apologize to my student if you please. You have insulted her.”

“The truth is not an insult. Even for a monkey she is an imbecile.”

Nara spoke up then. “Your brother had no trouble training me. Maybe you are the idiot.”

Frieza scowled at her. “I beg your pardon?”

Nara paused a moment. “You heard me. You are an idiot.”

Cell pursed his lips together, holding back laughter.

“How dare you call me that! If you do not apologize this instant I will destroy you.”

Nara got the biggest grin on her face, like a gift had been presented to her. She shrugged. “I guess I’ll die.”

Cell threw back his head and laughed. He wiped his eye for dramatic effect, stepping between her and Frieza. “That’s enough now. Go run back to your little empire Frieza, you know what they do to mentors who break the rules.”

Frieza scowled but turned his hover pod away from them, leaving and cursing under his breath.

Cell put his hands on his hips. “My my, that was funny.”

“It was supposed to be.” Nara said, and Cell looked down at her.

“Oh, so you do have a sense of humor. What a good one it is… I guess I’ll die… What a witty retort.”

“You have my permission to use it.”

Cell laughed again. He could tell that by her little grin she was still being funny.

\-----

It was unusually hot in Conton City. Cell was not aware the weather could change in this place. But maybe the Kai’s liked to… mix things up. Maybe they would make it rain one day.

Nara had not shown up to training. Which was unusual. These days she showed up right on time, usually even early. Cell cast his gaze to the city, wondering if he should check on her. He could sense her easily enough so Frieza had not killed her for what she had said those few weeks ago.

Making up his mind, he instant transmissioned to where her signature was. He found himself in an apartment. It was quite… Humid and uncomfortable inside. He looked around and spotted Nara napping on a chaise lounge in a pair of shorts and a tank top… Why did she have a chaise lounge?

He stepped up to the lounge, clearing his throat loudly. Nara jumped, looking up at him. “Cell?”

“You missed training entirely.” Cell said, looking down at her. “Why?”

“It’s hot.” She whined, pouting up at him, though still not looking him in the eye, “I hate being sweaty.”

“You are an elite time patroller who has fought and defeated both Cooler and Frieza at the same time, even bested yours truly. And your weakness is being sweaty?”

Her tail curled a little. “I hate how it feels under my breasts and between my-”

Cell held up a hand. “I don’t need details.” he sighed heavily, “Well the day is almost over. So I guess you will be making up for it tomorrow.”

“I don’t wanna. I train with you wednesdays and sundays only. Tomorrow I train with Cooler.”

“Then on Sunday we will be doubling your time training. I have a little free time for it.”

Nara whined again, sitting up. She quickly moved onto another train of thought, smiling. “Wanna watch a movie with me?”

Cell sighed again. “Alright. Make it an interesting one.”

She got up and went into her little kitchen, getting snacks. As she set everything up, Cell sat down on the lounge. Luckily for him the lounge allowed him to drape his wings behind the short back, giving him the ability to sit comfortably without sticking his wings out at an odd angle.

She put the movie in the player, grabbing the remote. She set the bowl of chips on the coffee table, opening the package in her hand and pulling out a popsicle, which she put in her mouth.

Cell blinked as Nara perched herself between his legs on the lounge, using his torso as a back rest. He sighed, resting his hands on his thighs, turning his attention to the tv.

“So why are you sitting there?” He finally asked.

Nara pulled the popsicle out of her mouth, licking her lips. “You are cool.”

“Cool?”

“Cold. Your shell is cold.”

Ah, his natural ability to regulate his body temperature was easing her discomfort. Cell returned his attention to the tv, sighing out of his nose.

“Can you hand me my chips?” Nara spoke up again, head tilting back to smile up at him, looking him in the eye for a record breaking seven seconds. She truly was more comfortable around him now.

Cell rolled his eyes, leaning over, his hand pressing on the little saiyan's tummy. Soft and squishy as ever. He got the bowl and set it on her thighs, his hand not leaving her stomach.

As the movie progressed, both of Cell’s hands soon found themselves on Nara’s middle, and as the movie got more action packed he absentmindedly kneaded the pudge through her shirt.

Nara began shifting a bit, soon flat out squirming. Finally she lifted her arm and elbowed Cell hard in the gut.

Cell wheezed, his hands moving to grab his middle. “What the hell?”

“You were groping me.” Nara huffed.

Cell grabbed her upper arms, also squishy though he could feel muscle under the skin and fat. He leaned over her, scowling. “I was not groping you. I was just… feeling you absently.”

He had to admit touching her was an odd sensation. So used he was to fighting men with hard muscle. Sure he had a few Majin students and they were quite soft, but Nara had been the only person to force herself into his daily life.

As such, she was the first soft thing he had ever really touched. 

Cell tried to get a look at her face but Nara turned away from him. Cell scowled, a hand moving to grab her jaw and turn her. Her face was flushed, and her eyes avoided his.

“Oh my, for all that complaining you liked it, didn’t you?” Cell grabbed her stomach again and squeezed, “Well I find I like it too.”

“You just like it because it makes me blush.” Nara mumbled.

“Of course. It’s cute.” he reached up and squeezed her cheeks a few times, chuckling. “You are so soft I could just touch you for hours.”

Cell could feel her cheeks get even hotter. He laughed at that.

Nara mumbled something and Cell leaned back over her. “What was that?”

“..... I love you.”

Cell’s grin fell and he sat up straight, looking down at her. “You what?”

Nara’s tail curled around her waist, and she nervously plucked out the fur on it. “I love you.”

Cell’s wings twitched a bit. Well that was unexpected. He tilted his grand head, smirking. “Do you? And why do you love me?”

“Are you mocking me?” She sounded hurt. She was reading him all wrong it seemed.

“Not at all. I am curious. I mean, if I were you I would love me as well. I am perfection. But still, you are a hero. And I, a dastardly villain. A villain who still has a desire to kill the universe.” 

Nara kept picking the fur out of her tail. In fact she was giving herself a bald spot. Cell took her hands in his own, pulling them away.

After a moment she spoke. “You are really strong. You respect me. You do things with me that I enjoy. You think I’m smart… You are… Really tall.”

He was tall? Everything else made sense to him, especially being so strong. Saiyans went for power, and as he was part saiyan, and very strong, he was the ideal partner. But tall? What did that have to do with anything?

“You like that I am tall?”

Nara squeezed his hands tightly. “I like tall men… A lot.”

She moved his hands to her chest, putting them over her breasts and holding them there. “I want you to be my mate.”

Well she cut to the chase. He gave her chest a squeeze, his fingers sinking in. Gods she was so soft. He pulled her closer to himself. “Are you sure? You seem-”

“I’m not a child.” Nara snapped, “Everyone here acts like I’m a child. Like I’m too naive to have sex or want it.” 

He could not see her face but he could tell she was scowling.

“I was not aware you were treated like that.”

“It’s only here, too. On Vegeta no one cared I was different. All they cared about was if I could fight. And I could.” 

Cell took it then that she was experienced. He gave her chest another squeeze, sliding his hands down to take the hem of her shirt in his hands. “Alright then. I will be your mate.”

Nara lifted her hands up in the air, and Cell pulled her top off. His hands going right back to her breasts. He had never in his life imagined they could feel like this. The skin was smooth, and so fun to kneed. He leaned down, his face pressing to her scalp.

“Anything I should know?” he asked quietly.

“I don't like oral. Giving or receiving.” Nara mumbled, leaning back against him, her hands rubbing up and down the hard and smooth shell of his thighs, “You are smooth…”

“Do you like it?” he asked, his fingers now toying with her hardening nipples, gently pinching and tugging on them.

“I like smooth things.” she sounded breathless. Good. He had more for her.

Cell removed his hands, much to his regret, sliding them down to Nara’s middle and lifting her a little and setting her on floor. He gently had her turn around to face him. “Do you like kissing?” Nara nodded, and Cell leaned in gently pressing his mouth to hers.

The kiss stayed rather tame. Soft little pecks and nuzzling of noses. Nara’s tail wrapped around his wrist, and after a moment he gently took it in his hand, stroking the fur. Nara almost instantly got weak kneed, moaning low and in a very… primal way.

“Oh I found a weak spot on you.” Cell teased, kissing her cheek. His hand went to the base of her tail, massaging the skin. He lowered his head to kiss her neck, and Nara promptly left a hard bite on his collar, taking his white skin between her teeth.

Cell sneered. So she was rowdy. He bit her too, pressing down at the base of her tail as he left a bruising bite on her skin, his other hand squeezing her hip, fingers sliding under the band of her shorts.

He shimmied them down, then took her rear in his hand, squeezing and enjoying it. Soft too, but a bit firmer than her chest. His other hand left her tail to join in on the kneading.

Nara let his neck go, her hands moving to rub at his thighs again. Her fingers then went to the gaps where his legs joined his hips, rubbing the purple flesh. After a few moments of it, it started to feel nice.

More than nice. No one had ever touched him like that before. Cell let out his own moan, breathy on her neck. Finally he slid a hand between her thighs, and found Nara was already quite wet. He pressed his fingers to her clit, rubbing it in quick little circles.

Nara huffed. “You are making this difficult.”

Cell chuckled. “What am I making difficult?”

“Where is it? When does it come out?”

He knew exactly what she was talking about. Her frustration was adorable. “Oh you want to see it?”

“I want it in me now!”

Cell pulled away sitting up and setting his hands on his thighs. “Alright alright.” She had such a cute pout on her face. He could not deny her the sight of him. He slid the black shell over his groin back, thick lubrication flowing out as he reached in and literally fished himself out, his hands covered in the natural lubrication.

Nara grimaced at the sight of him, which gave him pause. “Is something wrong?”

“Its… Its slimy.” She said, frowning, “And not the good kind.”

There was a good kind of slimy? She really did confound him at times. “Its natural lubrication. All the better to pleasure you with.”

“I don't like that kind of slimy on my skin when it dries…” Nara mumbled.

“Well you go get some towels so I can wipe off my hand. And when we are done I can wipe you up. How does that sound?” he took his clean hand and put a finger under her chin, making her look at him, “It will be fine. I will make this a wonderful experience for you.”

Nara looked at him right in the eye and she smiled. “I love you.” she said in a dreamy way.

She trotted away, grabbing a few towels and returning. He gave her a quick look up and down, wondering why it took him so long to realize how lovely the female body was?

Well not just any female body. Nara’s body. She was visually his opposite. And he found he liked that about her. When she came back to him with the towels he smiled at her as he wiped his hand off.

“I love you too.”

The fur on her tail fluffed up and she pressed up against him, his shaft caught between his hard body and her softness. Now that was an exquisite feeling. Maybe he could talk her into letting rub himself against her one day… or maybe do it in the shower? He wrapped his arms around her and squeeze her tightly, and she relaxed against him.

“Now then, my dear. How do you want to do this? Maybe I shall stand behind you and tug on your tail?” Would she like that? He had never been with a saiyan.

She sat next to him on the lounge. He scooted to the side as she moved to lay down on her back. She lifted her legs to her chest, giving him a bit of a arousing display. “I want you on top of me. Put all your weight on my body.”

Cell adjusted himself setting himself before her, using a thumb to spread her apart. “Are you sure you don’t want any more prep? I am… Rather girthy.” he could not help but sound smug. He was quite impressive he thought, especially compared to her stature.

“Put it in.” She said, a rather determined look on her face.

“If you insist.” Cell took himself in hand, pressing the tip of his shaft against her. He was not even inside her but already this softness was intoxicating. He slowly pushed himself in, a grin spreading on his face as he watched her take him.

She took every inch surprisingly easy and he was soon wrapped in silken soft heat. It was a perfect experience indeed

“Look at you all stuffed full of me.” Cell leaned over her, one hand moving to get a firm grip on the back of the lounge, “I’ll fill you up with my perfection. How does that sound?”

Nara responded by grabbing him and pulling him all the way on top of her, pinning herself under his body. He grunted, finding himself in a rather tight embrace. Oh she was a strong one. But he knew that already.

“Alright alright. I’ll stop stalling. If I go to hard just tell me.” Getting a good footing was a little awkward. Honestly this position she requested would be better suited for a bed or on the floor. But he would make do.

He gave an experimental thrust, using his weight to get himself deep inside her. Nara made a darling squeak.

“Harder.” she demanded, “And fast. Really hard and fast.”

He snorted. “Rowdy bunch you saiyans are.” He lifted his hips up, bringing them back down with a slap as hard as he dared. Nara this time let out a low moan into his chest, her arms holding him even tighter against her.

That would do the trick then. He repeated the action, slowly picking up the pace until Nara was making loud keens and cries, the wet slap of him thrusting inside of her was utterly lewd and spurred him on.

Nara clung to him, her nails digging into the chitin along his back, making it creak. A lesser man would of been crushed by her surely. Cell was pleased he could stand up to her power and strength. He pressed his face to her hair, feeling her tail wrap around on of his legs.

“That’s it. Make all the noise you want. Let everyone around us know how good I make you feel.” he kissed her scalp chuckling as she tried to form words.

“H- ah! Hold m-me.” Nara whined, “Hold me ah, really tight.”

Cell wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. She got tighter around him, which made him groan and thrust faster, cutting off any words she may have had. He vaguely heard someone pounding on the wall next to them, muffled screaming demanding they shut up.

“Scream my name, darling. Tell them who is making you feel this way!” 

“C-Cell! Ah- Eee! I'm gonna- ah! Cell I love you!”

Cell laughed. “Yes! Good girl! I’ll fill you up as a reward!” He drew an orgasm out of Nara, her teeth sinking back into his neck. He swore he actually he felt his natural armor crack under her crushing grip.

With a few more hard thrusts Cell came inside her, hissing with bliss as he shuddered. He relaxed his hold on her, and she did the same, though her teeth stayed clamped on his neck. He was not out of breath at all, but Nara was making shaking pants through her nose. Finally after a while she let go of his neck, falling back onto the cushions and letting out a pleased hum.

“That was the best. You mate like a saiyan.”

“I will take that as a complement.” Cell pulled away, pulling himself out. Nara grimaced a bit as his cum flowed out of her.

“Egh… It’s so gooey…” she mumbled, covering her face with the back of her hands

It was a pity she did not like oral sex. He would of been happy to clean her up with his mouth. Maybe one day she would let him. He doubted saiyan men knew how to give proper oral. Maybe that's why she didn’t like it.

He took one of the towels and mopped up the mess. The chaise lounge would have to be cleaned too. But that could wait. Once he had wiped up all of their mess, Cell leaned back over her and pressed his face to her breasts, squishing them together.

Nara rubbed the crests on his head, probably enjoying how smooth they were.

“I want a kiss.”

Cell laughed and moved back up. The two of them locking eyes for a moment. She went red and looked away after a moment, and Cell leaned down and kissed her softly.

She was certainly different, but he would never change a thing about her.

**Author's Note:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/f44e56be1344d66ad1e7c49b9eb04c98/tumblr_prq9nqn1NL1y9ajpmo1_1280.jpg


End file.
